A Different Half Blood
by DEX-DELUX-4EVER
Summary: The giant war is done. Percabeth are over. At your everyday, typical awards serimony on Olympus, a secret is revealed; Percy is a god, and always has been. What is more- His daddy is the king of the gods. Then how is he the prophecy child, you may ask. He is not entirely greek! GASP! Read to find out more! Rated T cause i'm paranoid. Don't forget to R&R!
1. Prolouge

**NEW STORY!**

**YAY!**

**So what if Percy wasn't really the son of Poseidon? And what if, after the giant war, his secret is revealed? Not a Percabeth. First few sentences are gonna be a flashback.**

**Hope you like it!**

**R&R**

**Prologue:**

Percy Jackson was standing at the now ruins of mount Olympus in Greece. No, it was not ruined due to Gaia. But rather, had faced massive destruction due to the amount of power Percy used when he destroyed her and her children single handedly. Right now, he was glaring along with Piper and Reyna, at Annabeth who was in a deep embrace with Jason.

_**Flashback;**_

"_Come on." He said__to Hazel and Frank as he slung his arms over their shoulders "it's time for you to meet my other family." They walked out to find a boy who looked like a Latino elf, and a pretty Cherokee girl, who seemed to have just stopped crying. "I'm Leo son of Hephaestus, and this beauty is Piper McLean, Daughter of Aphrodite." He said as he shook Percy's hand. Percy smiled and said "Pleasure to meet you. I'm Percy Jackson. Mind telling me where the other 2 are? I know Annabeth is here, and Jason should be here to, shouldn't he?" Piper burst into renewed tears and Leo's face turned into a glare as he comforted her. "I personally want to spill the beans, but you wouldn't believe me, so check for yourself."_

_Percy climbed onto the floating ship, and wanted to cry at the sight that greeted him; Annabeth and some blond, whom he assumed was Jason, on a couch, kissing fiercely. But all he could manage was a chocked whisper "Annabeth." She looked up and gasped "Percy, I am so sorry. You were gone 8 months. Things changed. Plus this should save you some awkwardness, I mean; you didn't remember me and probably found someone else. Right?" but he knew her way to well to believe that she was sorry. The look of desperation and hurt on his face was changed into such a fierce glare, that the 2 flinched "Ah. You see. There is a slight problem in your master 'cheating on me plan'. I remembered you more then I remembered myself. For the sake of the quest and the world, I won't kill you and your boyfriend' he spat it out as if the word was poison "but the second the quest is done, I never want to see you again. Even if it means receiving immortality, or cutting myself from the godly world. But don't expect me to be kind, caring or helpful to you." He spun on his heels and clambered down the ladder._

_By the time he had reached the bottom, he was wiping away tears, trying to hide his emotions, as in Rome it was a sign of weakness, only to fail; for the moment he got down he was surrounded by his roman friends, questioning if he were alright, but he ignored them all but Piper. He walked up to her and embraced her comfortingly "I am so sorry for what he did to you." As he explained to Hazel and Frank what happened, there was soon a crowd assembled trying to restrain the son of Mars from rushing up and killing Jason and his new girlfriend. In truth, all the other Romans were showing an immense amount of self- control, as they liked Percy as well, and felt that this was unfair to him._

_When Annabeth and Jason came down to the city they were greeted by an entire legion glaring fiercely at them. When Annabeth wasn't looking Jason shot a flirtatious wink at Reyna, resulting in half the legion restraining Percy from killing him on the spot._

_(_**So I know that this may be OOC for Jason, but- let's face it; anyone who isn't Percy would have let the popularity get to their head by now. Plus, being outshined by Percy all the time had to have some effect on Jason kissing Annabeth when he doesn't really care. And BTW, Percy did fall into Tartarus for Annabeth. Only this time- he got her out before he fell.)**

_**End of Flashback**_

The gods were looking at the demigods (mostly looking at Percy in fear and awe), waiting for them to finish mourning (for the moment) and allow them to bring them back to Olympus. Zeus, Poseidon and Aphrodite were looking at Percy worriedly, shooting occasional glares at the kissing figures of Annabeth and Jason, which surprised those who saw it, for Zeus was looking at Percy as if he were his son and at Jason as if he were just a random demigod. Finally Hera spoke up and said "well, it is time for us to leave for Olympus. Gather round one of the gods."

She flinched slightly under Percy's glare, and they flashed to Olympus.

-Olympus-three hours later-

"Now only remains the matter of awarding these young heroes." Said Zeus eyeing Percy with concern "I suggest that we award immortality for the 7, minus Percy Jackson, along with Nico Di Angelo and Preator Reyna. All in favor?" 12 hand rose into the air. And Zeus continued "I would offer godhood to Perseus, but we all know his answer. What do you wish from us Perseus?" he was about to answer when Jason said "why should he get godhood and not me? I am the strongest demigod alive!" all the occupants of the room but Annabeth glared at him. Percy shot him a rather fierce glare before saying "as I was saying before Jason so rudely interrupted me; I hope that what I ask is not too much, but for starters- I want you to swear on the Styx that my request shall be com[pleated, if the council agrees of course." The gods swore so he continued "firstly- I want the camps to remain united. We are all family no matter what form are parents were in when we were conceived. Also, I want a village in camp half blood. Like new Rome; where demigods can grow old, build a family, and so on. Also I want a memorial made in honor of the fallen demigods of this war and the last one. And finally- I wish for lord hades to be welcome on Olympus whenever he wants, as well as for him and Lady Hestia to have a place on the council." Hestia beamed at him while Hades gave a small smile as Zeus said "all in favor?" yet again 12 hands rose into the air. The meeting was done. But before they could leave Zeus raised his hand as a sign for silence, and all the attention was on him. "Perseus- while you did not request godhood, I am afraid you already have it." Whispering was heard throughout the room, but stopped when Zeus spoke again "You see, you were born a god. Your mother is a goddess. And however odd it may seem, you are not a son of Poseidon." There was a stunned silence before he said 4 words that rang in everyone's ears "I am your father."

**-AN; so I was thinking of being cruel and finishing the chapter here, but that would be too much, even for me, and I know what happens next! Bet you guys were not expecting this kind of a twist…. Keep reading!-**

The first to speak was Hera, who was glaring at her husband "so. Yet again you cheat on me. Who is the tramp? One of the council? A minor goddess? Or maybe someone's wife. You cheating bastard. How did you hide it?" Percy looked back and forth from his 'father' to Zeus "swear on the Styx. Swear to me that this is not a lie." His voice was shaking from anger, shock and nerves. Once the king of the gods had sworn and nothing happened, Percy fell to his knees and passed out. The entire throne room ran to his aid and Apollo had to struggle to get to the fallen half-blood "will you back up!? He needs air." A few minutes later he said "He will be alright. He's been through a lot and the shock of this was a bit too much for him to take. He'll wake up in an hour or so. Now mind explaining. How was he the prophecy child when he is not a half- blood?" Artemis' jaw dropped to the floor "you just said something intelligent." He mock glared and then looked back at his father. "His mother is not Greek." More whispering "she is Nephthys, the Egyptian goddess of rivers." Everyone was stunned as he continued "I didn't know until he was born. When I found out I went to speak with the fates, and they brought me to see the creator." Athena's jaw dropped "and he explained what we should do. At first he suggested that I should claim him, but with Thalia and Jason, I knew it would anger Hera even more, so he suggested that we manipulate the mist into Poseidon and sally Jackson believing he was there son. We changed his appearance as well." Everyone looked at the bed where Percy lay and then back at the king of the gods "I will ask his permission when he awakes for me to change his appearance back. I only hope he can accept me." He whispered the last part, but everyone heard it. Thalia walked over to the bed and sat next to the sleeping form of her brother, smiling "you've always been like a brother to me kelpy, and now you really are." She gently brushed the hair out of his face "Finally the hunters will see you were never more than my brother. You didn't deserve all the pain you went through Percy, but your life will be so much better. Wake up baby brother." And he opened his eyes.

**Should I stop here?**

**NAAA! Keep reading; no way am I stopping at less than 2k!**

After Zeus explained to Percy everything, he asked for is permission to unlock all of his abilities, as well as his appearance. When he said yes, the sky god muttered an incantation, and they watched as he changed. He was beautiful; his messy black hair became beautiful golden locks. He grew to a height of 6'4, while his 6 pack was replaced with an 8 pack. His features became more defined, sharper, and prouder. Much like his father. His eyes were astonishing- it was as if someone had mixed the sea with the sky. Swirling pools of sky blue and sea green that seemed to pierce your soul.

All the girls were going googly eyes on him, making him extremely uncomfortable. Hermes flashed a mirror in front of him and his jaw dropped. Finally he looked up and said "well isn't that an improvement." The boys were hiding their snickers, while the girls giggled (except for the goddesses, who rolled their eyes). The only ones, who didn't find it amusing, were Hera, Poseidon and Jason. All three of them were angry at Zeus for claiming Percy, for their own reasons of course. Poseidon was currently winning a glaring match with Zeus, but was interrupted when the fates appeared.

"Hail Lord Perseus, son of Zeus and Nephthys, god of Heroes, Loyalty, Liquids, Swordsmanship, Warfare, male god of Beauty, the earth and Time. Minor god of Rivers, Lightning and storms. Heir to the throne of Zeus."

**SO! I'm done! Whadoya think?**

**Who should Percy be paired with? Not a Percabeth!**

**And don't worry about my other stories. I will update soon. I've been busy at school**

**I hope to update soon!**

**Check out my page for the pairing polls, read my other stories, and then R&R!**

**THANKS!**

**(P.S. TVD S05 IN 2 DAYS!)  
**


	2. AN

**I just finished House of Hades!**

**It was incredible!**

**Now I can finish writing some chapters!**

**C U L8TR!**

**DEX-DELUX-4EVER!**


	3. Chapter 1

**Hi Again!**

**Thank you so much for reviewing!**

**So who should Percy be with?**

**Reyna (immortal)/ Rachel (made immortal)?**

**Someone suggested Artemis, but they're siblings' people! Just 'because she respects him does not mean that she's suddenly in love with him!**

**And someone said "Percabeth!" I love them too, I am their biggest fan, but I already said it wouldn't be Percabeth, plus, she cheated on him for an ass (no offence Jason fans, I just never liked him. Ever), so why should he forgive her?**

**Rick writes Percabeth perfectly, so why should I ruin it by trying to write about them. Who knows, maybe 'The Magic' will be a Percabeth.**

**And BTW, Rachel will be immortal anyways.**

**I need to know! Pairing is a major part of Percy healing and moving on from Annabeth! **

**If my poll isn't seeing results by the next chapter, it's gonna be Rachel.**

**I realized I didn't include anyone but Percy getting immortality, so let's just say the upcoming celebration will include a ceremony where they are made immortal.**

**Don't forget to R&R!**

**Chapter 1:**

"_Hail Lord Perseus, son of Zeus and Nephthys, god of Heroes, Loyalty, Liquids, Swordsmanship, Warfare, male god of Beauty, the earth and Time. Minor god of Rivers, Lightning and storms. Heir to the throne of Zeus."_

Percy was engulfed in a blinding light. When it faded, he lay motionless on the floor, which of course resulted in half the room rushing to his aid. Yet again Apollo ordered everyone to back up as he checked the newest god. A few minutes later, he opened his eyes, and they were different. While they were still the same blue- green eyes he had had before, they would flicker every once in a while to a different color; red, forest green, black, deep blue, yellow and a liquid gold color, that caused all those who had seen Luke possessing Kronos, flinch. No one would look him in the eyes, for they kept flickering back to the golden color so much like his grandfathers. As they explained to Percy what his domains were, he nodded, but got confused by the end of it "Time? The Earth? Beauty?" he said the last one with revulsion, as Aphrodite was batting her eyelashes, and touching him whenever she could. Athena looked at him curiously "I believe that you 'inherited' Kronos and Gaia's domains when you defeated them. And as for beauty, I do believe that all the single woman in this room with no maiden vow would certainly agree that the title suits you. Am I right?" the girls (still drooling over him) nodded, causing the wisdom goddess to grin "I told you. And I also believe that you are too powerful to be a minor god. Father?" Zeus grinned "yes, I believe so as well. We shall discuss the matter later." Percy looked at his father "my l…. Father?" Zeus smiled, and Poseidon glared some more "why won't anyone look me in the eyes?" The king of the gods flinched "when you inherited their domain, you also inherited their eye color." He summoned a mirror for Percy to look into. But the second Percy saw his eyes; he dropped the mirror and flashed away, stunning everyone into silence Hermes got up "I'll find him." And with one last glare at Annabeth, he flashed out.

-LINE BREAK-

Hermes found Percy shouting into the air "curse you wind spirits!" when the messenger god snickered, Percy turned around "OH… I was just…." Hermes smiled "Hoping that jumping off of Olympus would change you back? Sorry brother, but that'll just get a pissed dad and Apollo on your back, not to mention a major headache." Percy smiled bitterly "At least that way I won't have to deal with immortality so soon. There's a reason I declined it. I wanted to live a normal life. Find love, get married, raise a family, and grow old. Die surrounded by the people that I love. Not sit on a throne on Olympus watching everyone I care about die without me, unable to interfere. To make it worse, I have to deal with my ex and her boyfriend for the rest of eternity." Hermes frowned "I won't give you some lame ass crap speech about how I understand you, because I don't, or that it will get better, because honestly, it won't. But think about it this way; your whole life you've lived as a mortal. Father may say that it was your fate, but I know better. Father placed you on earth so that you would become a true hero. Modest, wise, powerful, loving, caring. Because though he would never admit it, he know that his mortal (and most immortal) sons are no good. They do whatever they please, because they believe that you are who you are because of whom your parent is. But it is because of who you are. Only you can prove you are worthy. Dad gave up knowing you your whole life, not because he didn't care, but because you are his favorite child. Ever. I've never seen him so worried for anyone, not even any of his children, other than Thalia. And I know that you are worried of becoming one of us cheating, using gods, but in truth- you have already been an incredible influence. And you have been a part of this world for only 5 years. Think of how much good you could do for us for the rest of eternity. Plus, you've got an eternity filled with babes who are all over you." He let out a short laugh "just think about it. And show up for the party, or Aphrodite will be after you." Percy paled causing his brother to laugh as he patted him on the back. And the messenger god flashed away.

-LINE BREAK-

Zeus had told all the demigods and minor gods to leave, leaving only the council. Hades was the first to speak "The moment he received godhood, it was like he became our father in his younger years. They could be twins. Well, with different hair." The elder gods [save Zeus and Poseidon] nodded in agreement. But Poseidon ignored everything that was going on "How dare you?" he whispered, but it was a menacing whisper, that sent shivers down all their spines "You used me. I cared for him as my own for the past 17 years, only to discover that he is my brother's child. And now he simply forgets me?! You will pay for this Zeus. You mark my words." And he disappeared in a sea breeze.

Athena decided to reassume the previous subject "I can only assume that more than just the domain of Kronos and Gaia entered Perseus, but rather their entire essence. He radiates as much power as the two of them combined. When he defeated him, their essence clearly needed a place to go. If I am correct, this would mean…" she didn't get to finish, for from the shadows came the answer "That I have part of those two bitches in my head for the rest of eternity." Said the new god "But I'll manage. We don't want to keep the party waiting, do we?" he was betraying no emotion, but by looking into his blank face, you could tell he was furious. Anyone would be after hearing their family compare them to the person they hated most in the world. "Perseus, I…." Zeus began, but Percy cut him off "It's Percy." And strode out of the room.

-LINE BREAK-

"Percy?" he spun around, to see Rachel. He smiled at her "Hey." "Congrats on godhood!" he wasn't smiling so hers dropped as well "Percy, what happened?" "No one told you?" she was confused "Told me what?" "Annabeth cheated on me with Jason" she gasped. Tears were pouring down his face. She hugged him "Hey, it's OK. That bitch had better watch out because I have a blue plastic hair brush with her eye written all over it." He laughed. Rachel was his oldest friend (excluding Grover). Someone who he could talk to. He had thought that it would be awkward to be around her because he and Annabeth had been dating, but he was comfortable. She looked up into his eyes "Listen to me Perce; if she was stupid enough to hurt you like that, then she is an absolute idiot who didn't deserve you. You are going to find the person who you will share the rest of your eternity with, and you will have a happy life together. And she will be kind, and beautiful, and smart, and funny, and will be able to understand you. And you will be happy. Plus" she said, a grin spreading across her face "With the way you look now, you will have no problem finding a girl." The two laughed together until he said "why are you here anyway?" she stopped laughing "Can't I enjoy the celebrations for the destruction of dirt face?" he gave her the 'Seriously' look so she said "Apollo made me immortal. He doesn't want another stupid god to curse the oracle, so now that I'm immortal it can't happen." He grinned "That's awesome! This is going to be incredible. Me and you, best friends for the rest of eternity" then he said in a mocking reporter voice "Percy Jackson and Rachel Dare, landing Pegasus on the roofs of Prius' since 2009 **(I've been told that's the year of the last Olympian)**" she laughed with him.

Eventually, she stopped laughing "Why are you here? I know that you just got godhood, but why aren't you getting drunk with your brothers? It's a known fact that the sons of Zeus party the hardest." He snorted "My whole life I spent thinking I was someone. I looked a certain way, I knew my mother. My father cared for me. And now suddenly my uncle comes along, and tells me I'm his son, my mother isn't my mother, and I was born a god. Then the man who I thought was my father won't look at me, and 10 minutes ago, I interrupted a meeting of how I could be Kronos' twin. I don't feel like being around everyone when they can't look at me without flinching away." "Hey," she said, looking him straight in the eye "I am looking at you, and I see Percy Jackson, my best friend. Not some idiot who let Kronos possess him. If I thought you were Kronos, we would be relieving the 'stabbing in the eye with a hairbrush moment'. And if you don't face them, they will never get used to it. Ignore them and let's get to the party before Aphrodite comes to get us." He smile and got up. "Thanks Rahc." She looked confused "For what?" he smiled sadly "For being here for me when no one else is." She slapped him "You're my best friend. Of course I'm here for you." And they headed towards the party.

-LINE BREAK-

The only thing that was clear for Rachel at that moment was that Percy knew how to party. Suddenly he wasn't grief stricken, but going wild [which she saw as his attempt to hide his emotions]. At that moment, he and Apollo were having a shot contest, which Percy was winning by a long shot. 2 shots later Percy was on the dance floor, and Apollo was just on the floor.

Girl after girl were asking Percy to dance, but at the moment he was dancing with Hazel, talking to her, while the other girls were shooting her jealous looks. But Rachel knew that he saw her as a sister and she saw their relationship the same way. But his party mood didn't last much longer, for the moment the song had finished, Annabeth walked over and asked him to dance. The answer was him glaring, and walking out of the hall, yet again.

Moments after he left, Jason appeared next to Annabeth frowning. "Why did you ask him to dance?" he demanded "I wanted to talk to him, and if he would have danced with me, I would have his attention for a whole of 3 minutes." He glared after Percy "Just remember that you are mine." She frowned "I'm yours? What am I? A doll? Call me when you learn how to treat me better." And she walked away, towards Rachel.

Annabeth smiled at her "Hey." But the smile was not returned. Only a slap. "Listen to me closely Annabitch. You broke Percy, so stay away from him. He is having a hard enough time without you marching up to him asking him to dance when you gave a boyfriend. And let's dig deeper; your boyfriend was in a relationship and so were you, and yet you casually decided to go along and make out on a couch moments before you arrived at the place you would find Percy. And you didn't even consider for a moment the thought of Piper, who saw you as her best friend, or Percy, your best friend for 5 years and boyfriend. When you grow a heart, talk to me." And she left the one who was now her ex- best friend.

"She's right you know." She turned around to see Athena. "Mother." She bowed in respect, but the wisdom goddess waved her off. "Come Annabeth, we need to have a little chat." And they walked into the gardens.

-LINE BREAK-

Percy wasn't sure how he got to his temporary quarters. The last thing he remembered was going crazy on the dance floor with a bunch of girls who were trying to ask him out, and having a shot contest with Apollo. He did not expect to find Apollo and Hermes being in the room next to him naked with a random girl in bed when he was looking for the bathroom and went through the wrong door.

Eventually, he managed to find his way around, without collapsing from the major hangover he had. He had never gotten drunk in his life until last night. His first night as a god. What if in a few weeks he would be leaving some random girls bed, not knowing where he was? What if he ended up like every other male god, finding a different woman to bed with every night? What if he ended up like his father?

He flinched at the thought. Not just of being like the others, but of being a son of Zeus. He missed his black hair and green eyes, his shorter height. And all the muscle he had gained, he felt as if it were not his body.

And most of all, he missed his dad, Poseidon. He wanted nothing more than to turn back the clock and change everything. Make it so it was how he thought his life was. With Poseidon falling in love with Sally Jackson, and him being born, finding CHB, falling in love with Annabeth, building a family with her, growing old together, dying together, in the same room, surrounded by their children, holding hands in a hospital room and saying 'I love you' for the last time.

Everything he had planned for their life together before his evil stepmother kidnapped him. He was going to have to remember to give her a serious spanking when he found an opening. If it weren't for her maybe he and Annabeth….

No. he had to stop torturing himself with the past. It was gone. No one could turn back the clocks.

_No one but the god of time_ he heard a voice in his head, one he would never forget. _Oh shut up gramps. I don't need your two cents. _He heard Kronos' cold laugh _I do wonder how it is that you are not Poseidon's son. I have never met someone so alike him. _Percy knew better than to take that as a compliment _The Sea does not like to be restrained. I may not be his son by blood, but I am his son. And my mother is also a sea goddess, so I am twice the package. It's gonna be one hell of an eternity for you. I'd say I'm sorry for you, but I am seriously not, so…_ he heard his grandfather growl, but he just rolled his eyes instead of responding.

He was so occupied with the voice in his head, he did not realize that his 2 brothers had heard every word of his conversation, and were now on their way to report to the council. If Kronos could still talk, who knows how long before he could influence the man hosting his essence.

How long before Perseus Jackson became the titan king's new vessel?

**And I'm done.**

**I realize that it may look like it's defiantly Rachel, but it depends on you. If you chose Rachel that will be her trying to hint that she never moved on from him.**

**If you chose Reyna, that will simply be a girl comforting her best friend after his girlfriend cheated on him.**

**Your decision (though personally I like them both, so I don't really care who comes out as the winner).**

**Love it?**

**Hate it?**

**Just R&R, and don't forget polls on my page.**

**DEX 4EVER**


End file.
